gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Bartie Team/Signatures 1-100
Signatures #'''--UptownGirlYouKnowICan'tAffordToBuyHerPearls 04:23, February 19, 2012 (UTC)' #BrittanyBoo2103 #Drunk Stripper (BLAME IT ON TIK TOK) #--Finchel♥ [[User talk:BforBerry|'Faberry♥']] # --[[User: Immagleek18|'Did you get my text?]] [[User talk:Immagleek18|'''Yes...]] #User:QuinnyGirl # Look, I didn't write the gay handbook. If you've got a problem with it, take it up with Liberace's ghost. #Open Your Heart To Me Finchel Forever #gleekjonleaheathernayadianna # --[[User:Sky Splits|'I want my kids to be able to look back at these books and see who I was, make them proud — not the bastard one I'm carrying now, of course — the ones I'll have when I'm married and ready']] [[User talk:Sky Splits|[Quinn Fabray the best glee character]]] # #--Rachel Berry "There's NOTHING ironic about show choir!! FinchelShipper<33 #[[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Your very talented.']] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Really?']] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Yeah. I should know, I'm very talented too.']] # Baritefan101 :) #--Lucy xx #'Puckleberry Fuinn, their pairing names are no co-incidence :).' #I wish I could tie you up in my issues, make you feel unpretty too. #YopoAnon #Pretending #I'll Be My Own Savior #“Kindness moves mountains. Acceptance opens doors, makes room for change, diffuses misunderstanding.” ~Dianna Agron #--|'Nobody Cares | Talk • SP • '| # --[[User:StGroffles|'To live a creative life,']][[User talk:StGroffles|''' we must lose our fear ]][http://rachelberrymeetjessestjames.tumblr.com/ '''of being wrong.] #--St.Berry Foreva! #--Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss # finnchelforever #Quamfan #--Glee+St.Berry # SariahOStalk # IHasTroutyMouth #--Summergirl881--LittleMons†er_Amanda #Youngestgleek9 talk #ILoveGlee #UndercoverGleek #~Santana-lover~ #Gleekonline101 #Kathy22 #--Did I miss the election for queen? Because I didn't vote for you. #Jesse St Ninja #pinkgleek-- BARTIE 4EVA #User:Kurtsies #[[User:BeatlesgLee Fan|'Oh Cupid, your killing me with your arrows']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'But, why live my life alone, forever, forever now?']] #artinafanseason1 #'Will we ever say the words we're feeling or will we forever only be Pretending? ' #ILoveYouGlee #Finchelmakesmylife #Glee Rocks! #Scrapbooks full of me in the background... #Learachelmicheleberry9753 #You're Magical, Like A Unicorn! #Aspen(Talk) #--Just come out so we can talk...or sing about it. #♥Puckleberry,Quartie,Brittana♥ - Talk & Blog ~ ♥ #Foreverquam #GleekGeorgia #"I'm pretty sure my cat's been reading my diary" 03:12, December 18, 2011 (UTC) #Loafy #Wicked.Renthead-Gleek I'm Never Saying Goodbye to You #DenaliLoverI freaking love the Denalis! #Per3ylove #PuckleberryQuam #Loveya # Simple.PlanNER Surf's up dude 12:41, June 12, 2012 (UTC) #♥Fabrevans,Finchel,Brittana, Bartie♥-♥I've Had The Time of my life♥! #Bartieandquick+6 #IShipQuick #Once a Warbler always a Warbler - Layla Gleek 00:27, March 22, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Renz.gleek|'Renz.gleek']] |[http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Renz.gleek Loves GLEE]| #I ♥ You I Wanted to Say that First #★[[User:Jgal12|'Jgal12 ']]★''' Happy days are here again! [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Jgal12 ' Come and talk to me! '] #Adani23 #[[User:IceBerry|. ❅ IceBerry ❅ .]] #Gleek&Proud #QuinnPuckLover145 #♫♪ I took My Baby On A Saturday Bang ♪♫ #Glengleek Beep Beep \m/ xcfgvsjdadlafafhjdsfnjds Gosh so Random #Kurt&BlaineForever #RachelHudson999 #PauArg #CarCar1223 #Cat5sparkles #Blugo34 (My Cup) #Andy I Am. And I Like Green Eggs and Ham #Rory sugar123, #Belgian.Gleek #Devilsophie2 #MoncheleIsLIFE #Brittany4ever #Dare-2-Dream #FinchelForevaa #IsaKlaineLover #Riri♥✌ #Gleek810 #Iloveklaine10 #[[User:Tina Rory Fan :D|'''Chocolate Bunny Called KB. Im Tina Rory Fan :D]] #LoveKlaine4 #Jakelol #Javi gleek lover #Quinndependence98 #I'll wear the dress if you wear the tieand baby we'lldance through the night Category:Team Signatures